


Sasurai Youkai

by Youkai_Eevee



Category: Nurarihyon no Mago | Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan
Genre: F/M, Reader is a diayoukai, Tsurara is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 22:59:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youkai_Eevee/pseuds/Youkai_Eevee
Summary: The Nura Clan known to forge alliances with many of the youkai kind yet there are some that roam the lands bringing  notice them Rikuo hears of one that catches his interest. What will happen when he encounters this mysterious demon?





	1. How it began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew that meeting you would change something in Rikuo about youkai

_Sesshomaru_

_Amaterasu_

_Hiroterasu_

_Yoshi_

Familiar names only to you as that was your family tree but you knew there was more to it then that like your great uncle and his family who no doubt were but mere humans that lack power or the mention of your great grand father. But those days of Mikos and Youkai were long forgotten.

You were currently on top of a human's rooftop gazing at the moon wondering if there are others like you still out there just in hiding. Your inked tail swayed as the wind began to pick up. You get up from your sitting position dusting yourself of you jump to the nearest electrical pole running at a moderate speed on the wires.

~Next Day (Night)~

"Rikou-sama have you heard of the rumors? A Youkai wandering all of Japan. " A small ayakashi said.

"Any reports of where this  _Youkai_ is currently?" Rikou asked.

"The Youkai has been seen around the neighborhood Rikou-sama." The small ayakashi said.

"I see well I'm heading out don't wait out for my return I may come home late." Rikou stated leaving the Nura compound.

You rest against a tree eyes shut until you let out a sigh as your ears twitch. 

"I know you're there Ayakashi." You state. 

"Come down so I can get a good look at you." The young ayakashi retorts.

You sit up from your lax position against the tree and slide down the tree your feet omitting a soft "thumping" sound as you land on the ground. Rikou's eyes widen before changing into amusement. The two toned haired ayakashi studied your appearance. 

"What is it you wish of me young ayakashi?" You ask.

"My name is Rikou Nura there has been much talk about you around Japan however none about such beauty you uphold." Rikou remarks smirking.

"I believe sweet words will not sway me into joining your clan if that is why you are here." You say unfazed by his seemingly sweet talk. 

"That's not it but I do wish to have you by my side if you will allow it." Rikou said firmly.

"Very well then we shall engage in a battle with swords but before that I shall tell you my name...it is _________." You said before drawing out your sword.

"Keh...I will not underestimate you but how well can you handle that sword of yours?" Rikou asked.

"You will see with your own eyes." You said.

The two of you take a fighting stance and soon Rikou was the first to make a move. You raise your sword to block his attack. Your free hand lands a blow on the opening Rikou has left causing him to fall back. 

Rikou narrows his eyes at you as you simply smirk at him smugly. 

"I never said other techniques weren't allowed Nura-san." You tease a blank paper appeared within your free hand.

Your tail swayed in a quick motion writing out your thoughts.

_chains_

Suddenly, metal chains erupted from the ground wrapping around Rikou's arms and legs. The quarter of a ayakashi struggled to break free of the chains. He stopped his struggle when the inu-youkai was close to his person. 

"You have much to learn Nura-san...the simple technique you just witness was a rare style and mix of using one's spiritual energy and art that is only within use in few creatures but Okami-Youkai are most likely to develope it my grandmother was an okami-youkai thus my knowledge of the tail art was passed down to me and my mother was a miko youkai." You explained.

"Is that why my limbs feel heavy right now?" Rikou asked.

"Indeed the chains are meant to drain you of all your energy but enough of that you were unable to land a blow on me come back for a rematch when you know you are ready." You say undoing the spell swiftly walking away.

"Hold on _________ there is something I want to request of you." He said.

"What is it?" You reply.

"Be my wife." He said bluntly.

"If you can beat me the next time we see eye to eye again then will I consider it." You said as you continue to walk again. 

Rikou let's out a sigh as he rubs his finger tips against his white locks. He makes his way home upon arriving he makes sure not to disturbed his subordinate's sleep  and the rest of the Youkais. Once reaching his room he lays down on his bed looking at the ceiling. 

__________ you're no ordinary being and that look you had that fire of a true fighter but also a great loneliness...But one day I will be the one to covet that void of loneliness that I promise you, __________._

Rikou made himself more comfortable in his bed laying on his side as sleep embraced him with great warmth as he drifted off to the world of dreams.


	2. The future

You found it hard to believe that it has been four years since the first meeting of The Nura clan's leader. Rikou had picked up from where his grandfather left off with the ever sly reincarnating fox. After her defeat Rikou eventually went seeking for you.

_"So this is where you've been hiding my dear Daiyoukai." Rikou said from on top of a tree._

_You were in mid grab of a fish you were about to feast on later and look up at the youth gazing at your form. You had changed your miko clothing for a simple white dress which you held to prevent it from getting wet. Your tail flicker as you made your way out of the water._

_"Eager to see me are you shihanki_ _no ayakashi." You smile mischievously._

_"It seems we've both been brushing up on our studies." Rikou remarks._

_"If you are here to fight me I shall wait for you to be properly be ready." You remark watching as the sun begins to set._

Ah yes you remembered that day Rikou managed to take you down despite the chains draining him of energy he had you pin down hands above you as you admitted defeat.

_"You know people may misunderstand the current position we are in Rikou." You point out._

_"It doesn't matter after all you'll be my wife soon." Rikou (remember it's night time so he's in his Youkai ((night)) form)._

_"Now it is you who is misunderstanding I never agreed to it I simply said I would consider it." You state._

_"I already know the answer and the reason behind it as well." Rikou said._

_"You were testing me to see if I was worthy however not only in strength but in spirit as well. It's true I was more of a rookie when we first meet only going in sword swing relaying on my instincts to aid me in battle but I learned so much after my first defeat and I still have a long ways to go, so it doesn't change the fact that I still want you beside me __________." Rikou said getting up offering you a hand._

_You chuckle as you grab his hand hauling you up. You lean in kissing his cheek catching him off guard. You poke his chest in a warning look._

_"You better be ready to become a father oh great leader of the Nura clan!" You teased causing him to turn away his gaze beat red._

You let out a giggle upon remembering that night. You gaze upon the setting sun suddenly, feeling a kick. You down at your baby bump gently rubbing where you baby had kick.

"Aka-chan settle down in there otherwise otou-san will be stern with you." You state softly. 

"Still at it I see." Your husband's voice said from behind you.

"I do believe Aka-chan just wishes to be here with us." You said.

Rikou sits behind you allowing you to lean against him for support. He gently let his fingertips press against your baby bump easing up the child's movements. 

"Well it seems they know father is here ________ it's late we should head to bed." Rikou said helping you to get up. 

You let your husband lead you to your shared room, you intertwine your hands with his. Squeezing his hand as you slowly walk, he looks at you a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"Today I finished my paperwork so tomorrow I could go shopping with you since I know for a fact since we found out about aka-chan's existence you've been eyeing the baby clothes in the mall whenever you and Tsurara go shopping." Rikou states. 

"She told you didn't she? Well I wanted to wait until you were clear of duty I wanted it to be something important to the both of us like our wedding day." You said as you make it to your room.

"Well we have all of tomorrow to look for clothes but for now rest you'll need all the strength since you're carrying our child." Rikou said placing a peck on your nose as he helps you lay on the bed.

"I love you Rikou..." You said snuggling up to his chest as he lays with you.

"I love you ________" He said kissing your crown before resting his head against yours. 

_I'm glad I got to meet this man...he truly is wonderful no doubt our child will be lovely be it a Hanyo or fully human I will love you my child..._

Sleep soon consumed both you and Rikou's bodies as you both laid there in peace content with life and what the future was to hold for the child you hold within your womb.


End file.
